Hamptons Desires
by KateMB
Summary: Castle & Beckett enjoying their first trip to his Hamptons home. Murder-free! Inspired by 5x04, "Murder, He Wrote".
1. The Pool

**AN: This is posted roughly a month later than intended. Life had gotten busy and whatnot, so it took time to write and now post this. It's not only a continuation of the Hamptons episode but also what would happen if there weren't a murder.**

**Caskett will still have a date night where she wears the pretty dress and a sexy night of candles & black lace.**

**Maybe there is still a murder, but it's not featured or mentioned in this story. I'm all about the romance and sexy times.**

"_You forgot your suit."_

"_I know."_

That smile on her face melts him. He can't believe it. He's with her in the Hamptons at his pool, and she's more than willing to skinny-dip with him. She has shown a no-holds-barred attitude by quickly ridding her robe. She kicks her sandals off and moves past him closer to the pool. She never loses the smile.

He stands there frozen, except for his growing grin (and erection). He watches her, eating her up with his eyes. She's a vision in this outdoor nighttime lighting. Her body looks like it has its own spotlight. Just for him.

Her eyesight rests on the pool, never having seen a more luxurious body of water. It's a beautiful blue, sparkling, so vast she can't believe it's just for them. Mmmm, them. She and Castle…skinny-dipping. Her body shivers with excitement.

She knows the affect her nakedness is having on him. So, of course, he hasn't moved yet. Or said anything.

Her right hand comes to relax on her right bum cheek. Her fingers flex against her smooth skin. Her left hand runs down the left side of her body. That's the side nearest him; he can see more. Her hand travels up and down her body slowly and circle her hip. Her fingers dance over her upper thigh as she turns slightly, looking back at him.

"You said your pool is magical," she says.

"It has that reputation."

"Mm. Hmm." She flicks her eyes to the pool and back at him. "You want to show me some magic?"

He hurries to her, reaching out to stroke her sides. She backs away, shaking her head, grinning. "No, no, no. Not until we're in the pool."

"Whaaat?" His mouth drops. She can't be serious. "You don't play fair, Detective." She's asking for trouble. No touching till they're in the pool? Well, he'll throw her in if he has to.

"I forbid you to call me that while we're on vacation." She pushes his hands away and steps into his personal space. "Remember…no touching," she says breathily while her fingers skirt the edges of his robe, tickling his chest. Just that light touch is enough to warm him from head to toe. She kisses and sucks on his jaw as her nimble digits work on his robe. "Ohh, this is so unfair. You get to touch me, but I can't touch you?" He smirks because he loves whatever game she wants to play, however she wants to play it.

She hovers at his jaw. "I'm not touching you. Using my lips is not touching."

"Oh, so I can kiss you?"

She pulls his robe open, and at the feel of swim trunks, she straightens, giving him a quizzical look. "You're actually wearing a swimsuit?"

"Well, uh, yeahh." Now her face appears a little shocked and pretty angry. "What? I was being respectful. I didn't want you to think I assumed we'd be skinny-dipping."

"Newsflash." She tugs his trunks down. "We are."

"Oooh!" His mouth opens with surprise. She's obviously very eager.

She pushes his robe off his shoulders and grabs his bottom lip with her teeth. She bites down, unleashing whatever remaining anger she has. She just can't believe that he wouldn't be all Mister Suave Playboy with her at his private pool. He groans with pain and pleasure, and she releases him, stepping backwards, giving him her most seductive gaze.

She lowers herself to the pool's edge and sits, dipping her feet and legs into the water. She smiles and happily exclaims, "Oh wow," at the warm temperature. "Nice." She hops in and freestyle strokes away from him. She spins into a backstroke, laughing so ecstatically and freely.

"This is wonderful, Castle! Don't leave me swimming all alone."

His eyes don't stray from her as he drops his robe, steps out of his trunks, and kicks his flip-flops off. He takes on her playful, joyful nature by diving into the pool. She laughs at him out of happiness and waits excitedly for him to resurface. He swims underwater, hunting her as if he's the shark in Jaws. He wants to catch her and show her that magic she requested.

He knows not to sneak up on her or scare her. She is a tough, trained, capable detective. She could cream his ass violently to defend herself if he creeps up on her. He stops halfway and surfaces to say, "I'm gonna get you." He takes a couple breaths before diving back under.

She grins with an undecided look. She isn't sure if she should just stay there and let him seize her or swim away in a game of Cat & Mouse. Both would be fun, and she doesn't have much time to decide.

She sees him approaching. She hops away, faking the Cat & Mouse game. She laughs as he tickles her thighs.

As he rises above water, he pulls her to him. His hands roam her body innocently, staying clear of her most sensitive parts. He strokes her thighs and kisses her soft neck. She can't do anything but smile, but she is feeling oh so playful. It must be the pool and the full moon and the nakedness. She dips back, kicking for him to let her go. She swims away, laughing, feeling like this is the best night of her life. And they've barely started doing anything.

"You think I feel like chasing you," he asks, trying to trick her out of this game.

"You want me, don't you, old man?" She lets out an enormous laugh – loudest he's ever heard from her. She sinks underwater and swims further away.

He waits for her to re-emerge to spout back, "Oh, you're gonna get it for calling me 'old'!" He swims as fast as he can to her as she freestrokes to avoid him. He stops for a sec to warn her, "Don't wear us out too much."

Heeding his advice, she lets him catch up to her. He wraps his arms around her from behind, gripping her tightly. She giggles as he begins nipping at her ear. His tongue swirls around the inside of her ear, which keeps her laughing. He could never hear enough of that wonderful sound.

He brings his hands to her abs, rubbing her to rile her up in a different way. She initiated being naked, so she should be extra ready for this. She moans when he plants his mouth on her neck. He torments her by sucking on that sweet spot below her ear. It makes her moan even more.

His hands move slowly to her breasts. They both moan as he fondles her just right –somewhere between gentle and rough. She feels a certain something poking her back. She smirks in response and reaches a hand behind her to grab his manhood.

He groans and murmurs in her ear, "Oh, you wicked woman."

She strokes him lightly. "Mmhmm." Her smirk fades to a gasp when two fingers find the hot spot between her legs. "And you…had to join in…huh," she says breathily.

"Ohh yeahhh… Mmmmm! You can't keep me from this party."

"Ha! Pool party?"

"Sexiest pool party I've ever had."

His voice is so hot and he rubs her so good, but his comment demands attention. She lets go of him and stuns him by jerking forcefully against his hand and turning in his arms to face him. "Are you serious, or is that just a line?"

"Hmm?" He puts on a confused act, but he can't fool her.

"You can't make me believe you haven't had sex in this pool before. So, how can this night be sexier?" She quirks up her eyebrows with much curiosity. She doesn't want details, but it is disheartening to think of how he's enjoyed his pool in probably the same way as he is with her, only with another girl. Several other girls. Still, it is amusing to watch him squirm.

He grabs her where the back of her thighs meet her rear and lifts her to him. "I've never been with anyone nearly as sexy and desirable as you. Also, no other girl was playful like you."

She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She smiles and kisses him deeply. "I've never had such a large pool all to myself and my…uhh…"

"Lover?" He smirks, suspecting she might not like the word he's chosen. And she might not like any word he chooses, but they are lovers. So, it is appropriate.

His answer makes her kiss him again, and he moans in appreciation. "Yes."

"I guess tonight's your lucky night, so to speak," he says, starting to move them to the nearest wall.

"I have skinny-dipped before."

"With a lover?" He doesn't want details, but it's always fascinating to hear about her past.

"Yeahhh…" She's hesitant to admit any more.

"But not in a pool?"

"Umm, nooo…" She glances away, clearly hiding something interesting from him. She gasps when her back hits a wall and he kisses her neck hungrily.

"There's a really good story you're not sharing. I know it," he murmurs into her skin. He thrusts against her, hitting just the right spot between her legs. "Ohh God," she gasps.

He turns alarmed. "Unless it's something specific about you and a former lover. Because then I don't want to know."

"No, it's not like that. It's… I have skinny-dipped in a large pool before. Just…" She bows her head to her arm that's still around him.

"You don't have to tell me if…"

She lifts her head, saying, "I want to. I know you'll like this story." She smiles and takes a breath, feeling confident. She grinds into him, causing him to let out an abrupt "oooh".

"This one time when I was 18, I skinny-dipped in a pool, about this size, with my then-boyfriend and a bunch of other people I knew from school. It was the summer before senior year. And…it was a fun time. Nowhere near as sexy as this because it lacked certain intimacy."

"You were 18 years old and having sexy naked pool parties," he asks, thoroughly intrigued, astonished, and in love with her story. She swears she feels his erection grow even more.

"Only that one time with people I knew. My boyfriend's best friend had a rich older cousin. We had a house in Palm Beach, Florida, to ourselves for a few days. But in Italy…it happened with people I didn't know, and wow…" He gives her a look, and she realizes she revealed more than she intended. She clamps a hand to her mouth.

"No need to feel anything other than relieved that you have someone to share such stories with." He's got the biggest grin on his face. He can't fight it. Trying won't work.

She pulls his bottom lip hard between her fingers and grits her teeth. "Wipe that smirky grin off your face."

She digs a nail into him before releasing him. "Ow!"

Her angry face doesn't stick around for more than a moment. A smile grows, and she knows not to feel embarrassed. She's looking smug, and it's from sharing a sexy story that he's still enjoying.

He thinks smug looks good on her. Quite arousing.

"So you've partaken in TWO sexy naked pool parties. My, my, my…Beckett. And you didn't know ANYONE at the one in Italy?"

"I only knew two people. A guy and a girl. We hung out a lot while I was over there."

"Mmmm…" He thrusts at her twice, not as urgently as the previous time. "A guy and a girl, huh? Did you do…stuff…with them in the pool?" He waggles his eyebrows at her. Details of her and another girl wouldn't be so traumatizing.

"You're not getting any details, Castle."

"Please?" He's really gonna beg for this? After he's assured her that she can tell him anything in her own time and he won't pry?

"NO!" No way he's getting her lesbian encounter out of her.

"Alright, alright. I won't pry. I can just use my brilliant imagination."

"Good boy," she whispers prior to kissing him passionately.

So passionately that their mouths open and their tongues mingle.

Her mouth moves on to his neck, her fingers roaming through his wet hair. He groans and stutters, "And this…night…" She grinds against him at the same time she's nipping his jaw. "Mmm! This night…is…" She keeps grinding. "ohhh…sexier than those times?"

She whispers in that hot bedroom voice he loves so very much: "Ohh, definitely."

"My God, you're the object of every man's sex dream," he moans, moving his hands to her breasts, cupping them, squeezing them.

"Every guy? How would you know that?"

"Oh, it's obvious. Because you're…you!"

"OH my God," she cries out when he pushes his erection to her clit over and over again. "Hey, Castle?" She reaches down to massage him, and he groans, his hot breath blowing across her sweet skin. "Give me that magic. Now!"

She guides his throbbing erection to her entrance, and he completes the journey by thrusting inside her, causing them both to gasp harshly. "Ohh yeahh," she exclaims, holding onto him tighter.

Rather than starting out slow and letting her adjust, he slams into her over and over again. He knows they're both achingly ready for this, so he just goes for it. Still, he has to make sure… "You want it rough like this," he wonders breathlessly, his breath hitting her neck, scorching her body.

"Yes! God, yes, Castle!" She thrusts herself back at him and pants loudly over his shoulder.

His hands dig into her waist. Her fingers pierce his back. They've got this speedy aquatic rhythm happening, and they're both appreciating his pool, his beach home being private. They feel free to be as loud as they want, and they've never sounded louder any other time they've strived for "magic".

Every time he pumps, he's hitting her every nerve, filling her completely with pleasure. She's definitely never experienced this while skinny-dipping before.

Another reason this beats her previous dipping adventures: she's in love with the man she's currently naked with. Sure, she hasn't said it, but it's obvious every time she looks at him. And he loves her back. This she knows. Emotions are running high, making this time better than previous times either of them has spent in a pool.

This is yet another thing he's always dreamed of doing with her – sex in his pool. And it's way better than he imagined. He loves her so much, and he's thrilled he's finally at his Hamptons home with her. Sexy times galore are happening this weekend. At least, that's what he'd like. Hell, she initiated this sex romp, so why wouldn't the weekend be full of more?

He groans as her inner walls squeeze him. She pulls her head back just as he tilts his up. Their eyes lock intensely, and she tightens around him again. "I know you like that," she whispers. Her mouth suddenly drops, and she can't make any kind of sound as she feels closer to the brink. He keeps slamming her in just the right way, and he knows it. He feels it too.

Then, she lets out a high-pitched cry, and her head drops to his neck. She pants uncontrollably, making him burn for her. Her inner walls tighten again, making him groan her name. He sucks on her neck, and she's on the verge of combustion.

He's pumping so fast, gripping her hips tightly, the fusion of their bodies an amazing sensation. He's groaning constantly, yearning for ecstasy for both of them.

The intense delight builds and builds, and then…they're screaming and gasping harder than ever before. Their bodies are throbbing with release, their inner juices blending together inside her. He nips her neck, making her shriek an unusual sound for her. It's out of pain and pleasure. He murmurs her name repeatedly, feeling like he could float away or sink if they let go of each other.

She whispers, "Castle! Wow," still riding out her orgasm. As she settles, she plants a couple gentle kisses upon his neck, making him moan softly with content.

They stay still, the only real movement is the breathing. Moments later, he picks his head up to gaze into her eyes and give her a smile.

She returns the smile and she asks, "Do you think you can move us to the ladder?"

"I think so." He eases his way to the ladder, which isn't far. She grips the pole when she can, and they let go of one another. They let out soft gasps as he slips out of her. She grins at him while climbing the ladder, emerging from the pool.

He watches as she immediately collapses onto a lounge chair to stretch out. He follows suit and ends up sprawled on a chair next to hers.

The only thing she wears now is a giddy smile. "'Magical' is an accurate word."

"I told you," he mumbles in response.

"Best way to describe what we just did."

"Mmmhmm." How can he not agree?

They're spent, but it doesn't take long for their bodies to feel the chill in the air. The crisp feeling is re-vitalizing her body. A couple minutes later, she's walking away, and he wonders where the hell she's going.

'Nowhere' is her only response.

He sits up to watch as she reaches her destination. She retrieves something from the ground – his robe – and slips it on to warm up. She saunters back to him, smirking. "So, you steal my robe," he inquires.

The giddy smile returns. "Mine's not going to keep me warm."

"The pool will. It's a warm temperature."

"I need to relax for a bit. And…" She stands in front of him, holding the robe open. "…I'm not opposed to sharing."

He smirks and spreads his arms to welcome her. She sits on his lap and maneuvers herself so that she's on her stomach on him, nuzzling his neck. The robe is as open as can be around them, his hands rubbing her back underneath. Their legs are entangled lazily. He sighs with content, and she moans softly.

"This is nice," she whispers.

"Yeahhh. Never snuggled like this on one of these chairs. Certainly not in the moonlight."

"Never?"

"Seriously, I'm experiencing a lot of new things with you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Hand-shaking as a secret form of kissing, sneaking around from people we know, you bringing me coffee while wearing nothing but my shirt…" Her smiling has turned to giggling. "…you getting coffee for me at all, you groping me in the precinct elevator…"

"HA! Okay, okay…I see what you mean."

"Not to mention all the fantastic sex we've been having." Of course he had to throw that in.

She's questioning 'why & how now', but it strikes her… "Can you believe we have sex? 'Cause it's kind of unbelievable to me right now."

"I have those thoughts all the time. Like… 'I'm kissing Kate Beckett right now. Oh my God, I'm actually kissing Kate Beckett! And now she's taking off her clothes! I'm taking off mine. Since when are we so comfortable being naked with each other?'" His voice is so animated expressing all these thoughts, and she's laughing, thoroughly amused and in agreement with him.

They're both amazed they've finally gotten to this point in their relationship.

She joins in: "Yeah, and we're having sex in pools now. Since when do we do that?"

He laughs and answers, "Since you dropped your robe and forced me out of mine."

She laughs so loudly and freely. "No. It happened once you were naked and in the pool and you caught me."

"Mmm, the magic happened once you told me about your sexy skinny-dipping parties."

"Oh, and then you just couldn't resist me." She kisses his neck.

"No. It's you who couldn't resist me. You were the one pleading for the magic."

"I was not pleading!" She lifts her head to glare at him.

He doesn't like that glaring. "Fine. You weren't pleading. You demanded it."

A grin creeps on her face. "I can't deny that." He brings her down to a kiss, his mouth moving over hers lazily and lovingly. She kisses him back, feeling flutters all through her body. They're flutters of love and happiness.

"Your skin feels good," he whispers against her lips, a hand massaging her neck and upper back.

"If you're trying to seduce me, you don't have to," she replies, smiling.

"You know I'm a wordsmith." He kisses her quickly.

"And I love that." She kisses him.

They share a smile, and she lays her head back down, her lips grazing the skin at his neck.

"Being a wordsmith also means I'm a talker, soo… Did you enjoy yourself at your naked pool parties?"

"Since I love that you're a wordsmith, that means I should just accept you being a talker? You think you're so sneaky…"

"And you're avoiding my question. Or…were you too drunk to fully remember those parties," he wonders.

"I remember them very well. Don't ever assume I get too drunk to remember something," she warns him. "And yes, those parties were fun. But you're not getting anything else out of me."

"Just please tell me if you enjoyed yourself in the way I'm thinking of. I don't believe I have to tell you what way that is."

She kisses his neck with her tongue peaking out. Her tongue slides out more and runs up to his ear. She murmurs sexily in his ear, "Castle, I was naked in a pool partying with other people. And also drinking. You can figure out what kind of fun I had. I don't have to confirm it." She takes a breath and nips his earlobe, making him gasp and groan.

She pulls back and happily kisses his cheek. She sits up and detangles herself from him, standing and dropping the robe onto him. All she does next is give him a confident, flirty grin, and she's hopping back into the warm pool.

"You can't get wet without me," he calls out, recognizing the sexual innuendo.

She giggles and replies, "Yes, I can." She dives under and does some underwater swimming.

He figures he can't let her swim alone and have all the fun, so he hops up and dives in. She spots him underwater, smiling. She darts past him and resurfaces, gasping for air. "What a workout this night is," she says to herself, "Feels great." She shrieks when she feels his hands come around her and pull her backwards. He slips back under, and she's on her back until he drags her under. She spins to face him. They swim together underwater, and they seem perfectly in sync.

When they eventually surface, their feet touch the ground and she wraps her arms around him in a hug. Their height difference still astounds him, but he's familiar with how affectionate she gets after sex. Still not fully use to it, though. It amazes him because she never seemed to be that type of girl.

He wraps an arm around her shoulder, rubbing his fingers softly on her wet skin. His other hand snakes down her back to her waist. She pulls back a bit to kiss his shoulder, neck, and jaw tenderly. Her kisses send tingles all through him, especially down south. He feels her smirk against him, and he knows his current condition is noticed by her.

She breaks away from him, and he lets her go. She's smiling, which slowly becomes playful smirking once an idea sets in her mind. She uses her fierce strength to push him backwards, and his legs give, making him slip further into the water. He kinda saw that coming, but he doesn't reach out to stop her from swimming away from him.

"Is that all you got, punk?"

"Punk? Really, Castle? You're the one who grabbed me and pulled me under!"

He begins swimming to her, but as he closes in, she swims around him. He grins when she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, her front pressing against his back. There's a huge grin on her face that grows even more when he says, "I like how this feels." She kisses his ear and nuzzles behind it as he grips her thighs. "Not as much as I do," she responds, thrusting her hips into him.

"Oooh…you naughty girl." He falls forward gracefully, allowing his hands to release her so he can swim a bit with her holding onto him. It's not easy. He isn't fast, not even close. He glides, takes them under for a couple moments, and then rises. He turns to flow in another direction. She lets out a gleeful laugh, and he has the brightest smile on his face.

At some point, he stops and stands, curious to see if she'd let go of him. But she's holding on even tighter. "You're not getting rid of me that easily," she snickers.

"And I don't want to," he replies, gripping her thighs and moving them to the pool's deep end. When he lets go of her again, she slides around to his front. She smiles and kisses him passionately. He moans and reaches around to massage her back and grip her hips. She moans and brushes her tongue against his lips.

He abruptly ends their kissing to catch his breath a bit and ask, "What are you doing now?" He wants to know how she'll answer.

"Making out with my boyfriend in his private pool."

"Excellent answer." They resume kissing, tongues mingling immediately.

Their first night in the Hamptons together continues in the pool and out. They eventually hit the shower, needing to wash the chlorine off and also wanting to spice things up more.

One thing's for sure, this first night has set the tone for the entire weekend.

Perhaps it won't be all sexual. There's more to alone time in the Hamptons than just sex, right?


	2. Morning Bed Time

**AN: I don't know how this chapter got all smutty, but it did.**

**Ohh wait…I know… It's the boobs in the face. You'll see. Err, read. ;)**

A late night of passion occurs, and morning seeps through the windows. The master bedroom is kept partially shady, so the sun doesn't blind them. The lovers sleep in…until after 10 AM when the lady of the house stirs awake. She stretches as she opens her eyes, yawning, being careful not to wake her handsome partner.

Kate looks over at him, smiling. She has a plan to rouse him. A plan she knows he'll like. But first, she wakes herself up more by using the bathroom. A good splash of water on her face helps. The act of walking does it too. She also sweeps her hair up, save for some frontal strands to frame her face.

Easing herself carefully back into bed, her smile returns. It's sly and sexy with a hint of mischief. She unbuttons her nightshirt a bit and slides a bare leg over one of his. Her knee brushes his boxers and settles between his thighs. She could easily grind herself against him, but that would be terribly greedy. And that's not exactly how she wants to wake him.

She gently sets a hand on his chest and leans in to kiss his jaw. Her lips move over his neck more firmly. Her hand slips down to dip under his t-shirt; her fingers massage the skin there. Rick moans softly, and soon, a smile creeps upon his face.

"Wake up," she whispers huskily in his ear.

He moans again, and she knows he's awake. He keeps his eyes closed, enjoying her soft lips trailing his ear, neck, and jaw.

"I know you're awake," she says in between kisses.

"Mmmhmm" is his only reply. He snakes an arm around her back, and the hand under his shirt moves higher over his stomach.

"Keep your eyes closed, 'kay?" She grins and kisses his cheek.

"Mmhmm." He's very curious as to what she's up to, but he knows whatever it is…it's worth it.

Kate maneuvers herself to be fully on top of him. The hand that was under his shirt comes to rest on his bicep while the other smoothes over his hair. Her mouth travels the right side of his neck, and both of them are moaning. She plants one kiss on his jaw and settles down to nuzzle his neck. She woke him up just as she wanted, but there's more to her plan.

His arms wrap around her. "Mmmm…snuggly…" She snickers with contentment at that before he asks, "Where's my morning kiss?"

She moans while open-mouth kissing him below his chin. She sits up, straddling him, and lowers her shirt off her shoulders. She lets her breasts almost fall out of her shirt as she leans forward. "It's right here," she says seductively, "Along with your morning boobs in your face. Which do you want first?"

He opens his eyes, stunned, to see her cleavage right there in front of him. "I, uhh, wow." He smirks while bringing his hands to her boobs, cupping them underneath her shirt. "Can't I have both?"

"Mmmm…I suppose you can… But your mouth can be busy with only one," she advises.

"I really want my morning kiss," he tells her.

"I do too." She presses her lips to his. Their mouths move slowly together, but the heat rises and their pace quickens. He coaxes her tongue from her mouth to mingle with his, and they can't help but moan repeatedly. Meanwhile, his hands continue to squeeze her breasts, driving her extra wild.

Rick pushes her away, forcing them to sit up. His hands don't leave until his mouth takes over. She throws her head back, arching her back, pushing her boobs into his face more. He tongues one hard nipple and then licks over to the other. "Ohhh, Castle," she gasps, "Ahhh!"

He kisses up her chest, neck, and jaw. He brings her to him for their mouths to lock again. He kisses her lovingly and says, "Thank you for a good morning." He gives her a smile and lies back, feeling pleased with how he has riled her up. "You pulled your hair up. I like it." He sounds so unaffected, but she knows better.

She takes a breath and tugs her shirt back over her shoulders. She climbs off of him and rests beside him. She turns onto her side and says, "So, you liked that, huh?"

"Oh yeahh. Hey, you want breakfast? You make the coffee, and I'll cook for you. You deserve some pancakes on this fine morning."

She's surprised he's so eager for breakfast. She's looking at him puzzled until he leans in to whisper, "Don't worry. I will finish what I started with you. You need to build up your energy."

"Oh, and what about yours?" She quirks up her eyebrows.

"Mine too." He kisses her quickly and hurries out of bed to the bathroom. "Could you get the coffee going," he calls out.

Kate gets out of bed and replies, "What has you so cheery? You're seriously happy enough with just kisses and my boobs?" She makes the bed a bit as he answers, "Don't forget last night." That puts a huge grin on her face. She could never truly forget, but the night's activities didn't really hit her until now, because of him. "I'll meet you downstairs," she says happily. She's just as cheery as he is now.

They share a lovely, playful breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon – what more could they want or need? The delicious coffee brightens them up even more. They are in shiny form today.

The playfulness came in when they stole each other's bacon, fed each other syrup with their fingers, and played footzies beneath the counter. He also might've accidentally flung some eggs at her. A complete accident! But she flung him back.

Now, they are cleaned up and have returned to bed with full stomachs. They're lounging on the bed holding hands and taking part in mindless chatter. She wonders about the bedroom décor, saying her favorite is the fireplace.

Her shirt is still unbuttoned. As she's going on about something, his hand slips away from hers, runs up her arm, and eases down her chest. She stops mid-sentence when she notices what he's doing. "Ohhh…" She watches his hand disappear after giving both boobs a squeeze. "So, this is what you meant when you said you weren't finished with me?"

Rick smirks and uses his thumb to spiral down her stomach. He opts for no teasing, and his fingers are sliding over her hot folds. "My, my, my… You're so wet." So, his voice teases – it's in his nature – but his hand is there to pleasure her.

His touch has her gasping. "God, Castle! You expect this to be a sexual weekend?"

"Are you opposed to such a weekend?"

"Mm, not right now I'm not."

He chuckles and continues massaging her just as she likes. Her hips begin thrusting into his hand, she closes her eyes, and she tilts her head further into the pillow. She's lost in the sensation his fingers are building in her. A few moments later, and he circles around her opening before sliding two fingers inside. She brings her head forward, crying out. His fingers move in and out of her expertly.

He's watching, noticing everything about her right now: how flushed her skin is, how her hips gradually move faster, her knees bending to widen her legs, her flustered face, her mouth hanging open, her fingers gripping his leg and the bedspread. It's all causing his growing erection. His fingers coated with her tasty fluid are doing it too.

He decides to vocally tease her some more: "How good do you feel right now?" His fingers return to her clit, and she says loudly, "Good! So fucking good!"

"Ohhh, Kate… You're turning me on so much. Tell me when you're close."

All she can do is nod her head because his voice is intoxicating. She's coming completely undone, not just from his touch but also his sexy bedroom voice. A couple more moments of intense & incredible pleasure, and she exclaims, "Rick! I'm close!"

"Oooh yeah, I bet you are," he murmurs in his best bedroom voice. "I know you want this. So just…come…all over my fingers."

And that does it for her.

Her orgasm is pretty bed-shaking fantastic.

She's sobbing and yelling all kinds of things, including his name. Her body is rocking uncontrollably. Her eyes fall to his, catching his intense stare. She's breathless as she settles down from her high, her eyes never leaving his own. His hands rub her stomach as she brings her legs and knees down against the bedspread.

"You relax now," he whispers sweetly.

"Wow, Castle," she whispers, incapable of forming other words.

"I could tell," he says, flashing her a smirk. His hand now lovingly pets her chest, trying to help with her relaxation.

He reaches for her hand, and she turns on her side to lie partially on top of him. A few minutes of silence go by, and she breaks it with: "Magical pool. Magic fingers. What's next?"

Rick grins smugly and responds, "You'll have to wait and see."

Kate smiles softly and kisses his cheek. Their hands slip out from under her, and his lets hers go to rest on her back. The fingers of her other hand caress his face and jaw. She turns his head towards her so that she can kiss his lips twice.

"I think today we'll see if the beach is magical," she says, grinning, a new plan formulating in her mind.


	3. Enjoying The Beach (Part 1)

******AN: Sorry for taking a long break from this story. For me it's long, and I guess you could say I took a hiatus just like Castle did for the holidays. Anyway, here's the 3****rd**** part. Enjoy! And I already have Chapter 4 going. :)**

It's still early afternoon when Kate emerges from the bathroom, feeling fresh from her quick shower. It was only a simple wash and rinse since she'll be at the beach and in the ocean soon. Afterwards, she fixed her hair, pulling some of it back, and changed into her swimsuit, throwing on a pretty purple cover-up dress to complete her look. One final glimpse in the mirror told her that Castle will flip when he sees her. Especially when the cover-up comes off.

She carries her sunscreen bottle onto the small balcony to apply the lotion onto her arms, legs, and face. She already got her front; she'll let Castle do her back. And of course, she'll need to reapply. So, he can handle that too.

She's placing a few items in her beach bag when she notices a seashell and a small piece of paper on her fluffed pillow. She smiles, wondering how Castle could be so sneaky. She wasn't in the shower that long, and she never heard him before or after. Plus, she was with him before coming upstairs to shower. She shakes her head softly while smiling. He has his ways.

She examines the clam shell and holds it while reaching for and reading the note…

_I leave a shell for Alexis every morning. Been doing it since she was 3. You're the only one who means as much to me as she does. Hopefully, this is the beginning of many shells. X, Rick_

Her smile grows and grows, and she holds the note to her heart for a couple moments before placing it and the shell in a pocket of her bag. She loves the shell and the note, but ponders the future for a moment. More shells? During future visits to the Hamptons? She secretly wants that more than anything.

When she meets Rick on the deck outside, she's still smiling. What he can't see is the wonder in her eyes, which are shielded by sunglasses. "I have to ask… Did Meredith get the seashells too?"

He removes his sunglasses, and she slides hers to her head. His eyes run up and down her body. "First of all, you should wear beach attire and parade in it in the sunlight all the time. Second of all…" His eyes travel up to hers. "Never. It was always a father/daughter thing. Even during my second marriage." He gives her a reassuring grin. "But now that Alexis is an adult, I thought maybe I could carry the tradition over to someone else."

"And Alexis won't mind?"

"She knows how I feel about you. She understands."

She quirks up her eyebrows. "You talked about it with her?"

"It was kind of her idea." He smiles proudly, thinking of how her daughter suggested it like it was no big deal to share a tradition held only between her and her father.

"Oh. I didn't think it would be." She's surprised because she's still isn't sure how exactly Alexis feels about her now that she's with her dad.

"Me neither. (_pause_) I have something else for you. Not that you need it. Your beauty constantly amazes me." He clips his glasses to the v of his shirt and brings his other hand around to reveal a lovely lilac flower. He wraps a hand around her lower back to pull her to him.

"It's beautiful," she says.

"You must know it's not as beautiful as you," he replies while fixing the flower into her hair. When he's finished, she sets a hand on his face and kisses him. Pressing her nose to his, she asks softly, "Ready for the beach?"

"Mmhmm. I have some waters and snacks packed."

Her teeth shine brightly with this smile. "We can spend the whole afternoon there." She kisses him again and starts heading away. He grins at her, but he can't help his eyes trailing to her gorgeous long legs. "You coming or what? You better not be as dense as you were last night."

He grabs his bag and catches up to her. He takes her hand and leads her to the beach, saying, "You know very well that you leave me speechless."

Of course she knows that. "Ah! Such an incredible feat to leave a wordsmith without his masterful words."

"Just be careful with that power."

"Mmhmm." She can't resist giggling, and he looks over at her with such a happy face.

Once they have their blanket laid out and their shoes off, Rick stands facing the ocean, breathing in the sea air. "It's so nice to be back here. Sure, I go multiple times a year, but it never gets old. This place never looses its mystique. And you here makes it…" He turns to her, losing his train of thought at the sight of her cover-up coming off and being thrown at her bag. "…wow." He ogles her to the point of being creepy, struggling to breathe from all her delectable skin.

Kate stops moving and grins at his reaction. She knew he'd love this stringy deep red bikini. She teases, "You like?" All he can do is nod. He drops his mouth to speak, but he can't. "Good," she says, smirking. He leers at her body as she drops her sunglasses to her bag and lays down on her stomach, brushing her hair aside and resting her head on her folded arms. "Could you get the sunscreen from my bag and rub some on my back? And I don't mean five minutes from now. Pick your mouth up, and get with the program, Castle."

"Right. No slacking." He moves quickly to remove his shirt and retrieve the sunscreen. He glances at her bikini-clad rear before straddling her upper thighs. She moans with anticipation as he squeezes some lotion onto her back. He leans down to murmur in her ear, "You mind if I untie your suit? I promise I'll retie it once I'm finished."

"Mm, okay." She smiles when he kisses her cheek. He sits up, unties the second set of her straps, and begins rubbing the lotion into her skin. She fails at masking her moans. "I can't believe how warm it is this time of year," she says as he spreads the lotion all over her back.

"Yeah, you never know how it's going to be just after the summer season. It can be chilly, or it can seem just like summer."

"Aren't we lucky it's so warm," she asks happily.

"If it wasn't, we'd just make our own heat," he responds, his fingers skirting her bottom.

"Mmm, that's right, but won't we do that anyway?"

"We already have." The lotion is definitely set, but he continues massaging her. She's relishing in the feel of his soft fingers kneading her skin. They dig and pull at just the right spots. "Ohh wow," she breathes. He makes her unleash a deep, sexy moan when his hands brush the sides of her breasts.

"You'll do me next," he hopes. She moans enthusiastically at the innuendo there, and his hands slow to a stop. He reties her suit and moves off of her. He puts her lotion back and retrieves his from his bag. He sprays some on each arm and rubs it in. She turns over and enjoys his nakedness, her eyes trailing every inch noticeable. She grins at his blue flame patterned shorts and watches him spray sunscreen onto his legs and rub it in from thighs to feet. Then, he spreads some onto his face via his hands and informs her, "You can do the rest."

She gasps softly and says, "Lucky me."

"Very, very lucky you. Only you get to touch this magnificent, studly body." He holds out the bottle to her, and she sits up to take it, grinning, wanting to laugh at him.

"Studly, huh?" She takes another gander at his sun-covered skin and subconsciously licks her lips.

"I know you think so."

"So cocky," she whispers.

"Mmm, I like it when you say –"

She cuts him off with: "On your back. Now, Castle."

"Oooh! I like bossy Beckett," he says, reclining on the blanket, his feet landing on the sand.

"Haha, last night I thought you liked playful Beckett." She scoots closer to him, sitting on her knees. She sprays lotion onto his chest and abs as he replies, "Oh, I do. Very much. There are so many facets of you to enjoy." This makes her smile.

One of his hands rests at his side while the other strokes her thigh. She begins rubbing the sunscreen in and muses, "Can't keep your hands to yourself, can you?"

"Apparently not," he answers, his hand trailing up to her hip, tugging on her suit where it's tied.

She increases her pressure on him while warning, "Don't you dare."

"I'm not doing anything," he claims innocently, his fingers moving to slip under the material of her rear.

"Uh huh."

"I'm just showing my appreciation for your tiny bikini." He moans when she rubs the skin directly above his trunks. "Did you buy it with me in mind?"

She leans to whisper in his ear, "That's a secret."

"You kill me."

"Mmhmm." She scurries backwards, clutching the bottle. "Turn over."

He smirks and jokes, "Be gentle with me, Bossy Beckett."

She rolls her eyes like he knew she would, and he rolls over onto his stomach, laying much like she did during her turn. She straddles his butt, making herself quite comfortable there. "New seat for you, huh," he can't help commenting.

She sprays sunscreen all over his back while saying, "Shhh." She proceeds to rub it all in, kneading his knots at the same time. He closes his eyes and moans with content. She grins but remains silent. When she's finished, she tosses the bottle towards his bag and sprawls herself on his back. Her head is turned to rest gently against his, and her arms are bent for her fingers to flex on his shoulders. He lets out a long moan and prods, "Is this part of your sunscreen-applying regime?"

She lifts her head to kiss his neck twice. "Only the one for you."

"Good answer." He moans again, and she sighs contently. He's thoroughly enjoying her scantily clad self pressing against him. Boobs on his back. Legs on his bum. Feels really nice.

A minute later, their bodies are feeling very slick from the sun's rays. "Race you to the ocean," she suggests.

"What makes you think I can race you?"

"Are you saying you're old," she jokes, picking herself off of him.

"What?! No!" He stands with her, and her hair gets his attention. "Don't lose your flower."

"Then don't pull me under."

"Do you not see the waves out there?" He's making intense eye contact with her. Their banter is heating them up more. Good heat.

"Last night you said something that made you sound old, and now today you said something. " She gives him a smirk and carefully tugs the flower from her hair. She slips it into the pocket in her bag and gives Castle a look that says, 'Game on.'

"I'm so not old," he says firmly.

"Then stop making those comments. I know very well how youthful you are" She grins and arches her eyebrows. "Now show me if you can race," she challenges. He looks to the ocean as she takes off. He doesn't let her body distract him and sprints after her. When they're racing side by side, he exclaims, "I can beat your bottoms off."

She laughs loudly and slows to a stop when she touches the ocean, wanting to get use to the cool water before diving in. Castle, meanwhile, dodges past her, heading waist-high into the ocean. She laughs at his scream. "It's cold," he clarifies.

"Hello? Of course it is," she says, still laughing. "You have to adjust to it."

Turning to her, he replies, "You have to adjust with me."

She walks a little further in, letting the waves touch her knees. She bends to wet her hands and arms. He's not up for waiting, so he goes to her and sweeps her off her feet. She lets out a boisterous laugh as he carries her further in. "No putzing around," he says.

"You know I could hurt you for this," she cautions.

"I have to take my chances sometimes."

They enjoy the ocean together, and she seems as free as she was in the pool the night before. Once she squirms out of his arms, she adjusts to the temperature and swims around, doing her best to stay above the waves. She doesn't feel like going under, but she almost pushes him under when they engage in splashing and she shoves him. He doesn't retaliate, and she creeps to him, looking like she's about to do something mischievous. "Whatever you're planning…"

"I'm not planning anything," she declares. She spots a wave coming, which has been happening infrequently this far out. She latches onto him, her arms wrapping around his neck, her lips connecting with his. This time, no effort is made to stay above the wave, and he holds onto her tightly as their lips stay together underwater.

When they resurface, their kiss ends, and she says breathlessly, "Wow."

"That felt good…and strange. I never did that before." His firm grip remains, and he kisses her passionately. She responds with a moan and an open mouth, wasting no time in deepening the kiss. No waves come this time, so he pulls her to him more, and her legs fold around his back. Their lower regions coming into contact makes him groan. He breaks breathlessly for air, and she informs him, "I never did it before either."

He whispers hotly, "Have you ever had sex in the ocean?"

"Is that even possible with the waves?" She isn't so sure of his proposition, but there's a gleam in her eyes.

"Ever have sex on the beach?" He kisses her jaw.

"With all the sand?"

"That's what blankets are for," he states matter-of-factly.

"Ohh, _that's_ what they're for." A fake epiphany for her. She pretends to consider his second idea and says, "I don't knnoooww, Castle. Are you sure this place is secluded enough so that no one will see us?" She isn't as worried as it may seem.

He jumps up to move with a wave and kisses her again. "Beckett, would I take you to a beach where we couldn't get naked?"

She laughs and shakes her head. "I guess not."

"Definitely not. Sooo…" Fingers of one hand seek the straps tied at her back. They give the straps a gentle twitch, and she says, "You don't want to do that."

"Why?" His fingers touch her strap very lightly.

She purrs in his ear, "Because…I have something planned for you."

He jumps to dodge another wave, and she lets go of him. She floats to put some distance between them. "You can't say that and then sneak away from me."

"Who says I'm sneaking?" A sly grin creeps on her face.

"Your face."

She lets out a laugh as she moves behind him and keeps afloat at his shoulders. She murmurs sexily in his ear, "I'm very, very eager to give you something." She sucks on his earlobe while her hands snake down to his trunks, slipping just inside the waistband. "You took care of me this morning," she whispers, "Now, I have to take care of you." She gives his lobe a little love bite and begins making her way to shore.

"Ohhh, you do not get to run away from me after saying that," he mumbles to himself, feeling extremely affected by her.

"You better be following me," she calls out happily.

Of course he is.

Kate makes leaving the ocean look so graceful, but Rick stumbles and gets knocked down by a wave in his haste pace. She turns to see how close he is and laughs at his fallen form. She just can't help it.

When he picks himself up and beats the waves out, he rushes to her, and she lets him pick her up. She's laughing again until he plants a hot kiss on her, and then she's moaning as his tongue moves in her mouth ardently. Her tongue manages to keep up with his. She wraps her legs around him once again, and he travels up the beach to their blanket.

They stand there with her in his arms a few moments before he stops the kiss and attempts to ease his way down onto the blanket. He lands on his butt harder than intended and falls backwards as her legs come out from under him. She straddles him and feels something hard poking her hot spot through her bikini. Her arms stay around him, but she hovers, keeping most of her upper body from touching his. She smiles and comments, "Just how I want you."

She kisses him, and her lips trail down his jaw and over his neck. She smiles when he moans. She moves off of him and holds herself up to continue kissing his body. Her tongue slips out to wet his throat. Meanwhile, her hand roams slowly down his chest and stomach. He's moaning again, and it only eggs her on. Her fingers reach his waistband and dip underneath to rub his waist. Her mouth is sucking urgently on his neck, and he moans loudly. Then, he groans, "God, Kate!"

"I'm not even touching you yet," she murmurs before kissing her way to his chest.

"You know you don't need to touch me there to get me in a frenzy."

Her tongue takes a quick break from circling his nipple. "You're so easy." She tongues his nipple as her hand moves further south to gently touch his shaft under his swim trunks. "Oh God," he groans.

"Mmm, you like that?" Her tongue slides to his other nipple, flicking it around. Her fingers stroke him achingly slow without touching his head. His erection grows, and it becomes tougher to continue wearing the blue-flamed shorts. His constant moaning urges her to free him, and he gasps a sigh of relief.

He glances down to watch her fingers massage his tip. She says huskily, "How's it feel to be out in the warm sunlight with a woman rubbing you like this?"

"Bet- better than I…UHH…imagined," he yelps out.

"Mmm!" Excitement stirs in her at the thought of his imagination conjuring up this activity on the beach. "Surely, you imagined us doing something else just as…hot…on a beach."

"Mmhmm!" He's losing the ability to form words as she puts more pressure in her grip.

"What a sexy imagination you have," she whispers.

"Only…when it…comes to…you," he struggles to spit out.

"Oh, someone will be coming."

"Beckett!" His shock is just for play.

"Hmm?" She makes eye contact with him while maneuvering herself to sit on his legs. She gives him a saucy wink and uses both her hands to rub his hard-as-hell cock. He throws his head back and arches his back. "Oh yeah," he exclaims, closing his eyes and basking in the pleasure of her hands. He thrusts his hips a couple times and bunches up the blanket in his hands.

"You know… This is only the beginning," she advises.

He immediately picks his head up to look at her. "What?"

She's grinning like the cat that ate the canary and maintaining their eye contact as she bends down to wrap her lips around his hardness. She watches him breathe heavy and gasp her name as she begins sucking softly, her hands still clutching the base of his shaft. His cock's head is lost in her mouth, and he lets out a series of groans.

He thrusts involuntarily and warns her, "I'm not going to last…" This makes her moan, and she bobs her head up & down, sucking him faster. She wants him to come in her mouth. Realizing this, he asks, "You sure?"

She stops to answer breathlessly, "Hell yeah!" She gives him a look of joy and love, and he knows she enjoys giving him pleasure just like he enjoys giving it to her.

Her hands grip his thighs as she lowers her mouth to him again. Before taking him in, she looks to him and says, "Don't hold back. Let go and enjoy."

He's inside her mouth again, and she's moaning so much while moving her tongue frantically on him. She is eager for him to explode, and when he does, he can't breathe. He's on a high he's never experienced before. He loves coming in her mouth – _her_ mouth – but doing that while under the blazing sun on a beach…OH MY GOD! He lets loose a bunch of noises plus her name countless times, and she continues sucking every last drop of his delectable juices.

Once his ride is over and she's done swallowing, she moves to lay on top of him, giving him a smug grin and a kiss first. She sighs as she settles down, and he doesn't know what words are anymore. He's breathless with appreciation for her and how she makes him feel.

"That was good," she says, catching her breath.

He definitely agrees, but he can't say so. He can't even move. He's fighting to stay breathing.

And she kinda picks up on that. She holds herself up to look at him and say, "Castle? You okay?"

His eyes flick down to hers, and he nods 'yes'. His breathing is returning to normal, and he forms two words: "You. Extraordinary."

"Ohhh wow, I really did a number on you." She leans in to kiss his jaw and grins softly.

"Mmmhmmm." There's a certain satisfied haze in his eyes as he watches her move off of him and tuck his manhood back in his trunks. She lies on her back beside him and takes his hand, and they simply enjoy the sun's rays and the sound of the ocean.

Relaxation is just what they need right now.


	4. Enjoying The Beach (Part 2)

Kate can't stop giggling as Rick snaps photos of her with his digital camera and iPhone.

"Keep still. Pose. Don't just keep laughing," he tells her.

They've moved around in the sand, near the ocean, partially in the ocean photographing each other and taking self-shots together. One photo has them cheek-to-cheek, another shows her kissing his cheek while still looking at the camera, and another reveals her finger bunny ears over his head. And there's a couple with silly faces – one with both their tongues sticking out. It is certain that being with him stirs up her childish side.

But of course, there's one of her yanking on his ear as he's yelping with pain.

"Don't you have enough of me," she calls out.

"Never!" That response brings an eyeroll from her. He instinctively snaps a pic of her cute annoyed face. "Fine. That can be the last one," he concurs.

She stalks to him, her eyes zeroed in on him like she's doing an interrogation. When standing close, face to face, she asks, "You didn't take any with the camera zoomed in on my ass or my boobs, did you?"

"Beckett, how can you accuse me of such pornography?"

Her face breaks into a smile. "There's pornography you wouldn't mind me accusing you of?"

"Uhh…I… No. What?!"

She pats his cheek and begins walking back to their blanket while saying, "Castle, Castle…don't ever get your hand caught in the cookie jar."

He stands there slightly puzzled, then turns to face her and responds, "The only pornography I'd ever have is you."

She can't take his word on that, but she dismisses it. "Good, but there better not be pictures zoomed in on my…"

"There aren't. There isn't any zooming like that." He follows her to the blanket. "But there are some sexy pictures from before you got into a giggle fit. And they're sexy because you're sexy. You could be a model."

"I was one, remember?" She smirks as she eases down onto the blanket with her knees bent and feet in the sand. She sets her sunglasses over her eyes.

"Not a swimsuit model. You could work for Victoria's Secret. You could _be_ the secret." She rolls her eyes at that one, even though he can't see it. He puts his iPhone away and turns his camera on to snap her looking so sexy lying on a simple gray beach blanket.

"Castle," she groans. Then she hears the noises of his camera. "Isn't this how we started the whole picture-taking thing?"

"Okay. I'm done," he promises, shutting the camera off and placing it in the camera bag within his beach bag. "Still full from the snacks we had earlier," he asks.

"Yeah." She takes a deep breath, feeling very relaxed.

He takes a couple sips from a water bottle, and she sits up to have some too. Then, she reaches for her bag to pull out the lilac flower he gave her and tuck away her sunglasses. "Could you put this back in my hair?" She smiles sweetly as he carefully places it in where her hair is tied back.

"Beautiful," he says, not looking at the flower.

"Thank you," she replies, knowing where his focus really is. "And thank you for my shell," she says, reaching inside the pocket for it.

"I wanted to make your stay in the Hamptons special…always. I want… No, I need you to know that you're not just some girl I'm spending the weekend with here."

"I'm starting to know that." She's gazing at him, holding her clam seashell.

"You brought it?" He smiles, gesturing to take it from her hand.

"Yeah…" She's hesitant, not wanting to reveal too much. She locks eyes with his and grins. He keeps quiet, opting for kissing her cheek and lips instead. He understands they have much meaning to her, and he loves showing his love for her.

"So, I can expect another one tomorrow," she wonders as she stares at his thumb running over the ridges of the shell.

"Don't ruin the surprise," he says, handing her the shell. "It loses its allure if you talk about it."

She leans in close, her mouth almost touching his, and whispers, "Do I get another note with it?"

"You'll have to wait and see." He kisses her quickly, and his hand travels up her side to her strappy suit. His finger plays with the strap, dipping underneath and tugging at it. He leans in to ravish her neck, but she moves away from him, lying back on the blanket and reaching up to pocket her shell. He is instantly on top of her, sucking on her neck, making her gasp. "You're eager," she points out.

"You exposed me earlier. I need to expose you," he says huskily.

Her hands put pressure on his shoulders and upper back as she revels in his mouth on her. "Oh, is that how it is, huh?" She can't complain about that.

"Mmhmm." He's planting kisses all over her neck, and it's sending shivers of pleasure all through her body. "And keep you exposed," he murmurs.

"Rick!" She's laughing while running her fingers in his hair. Then she moans with enthusiasm when he pulls her neck strap with his teeth.

He pauses to glance at her and say, "I've never been on the beach with anyone so playful."

Her gaze is soft on him. "Not even when you were younger…before Meredith?"

"Maybe it's not how playful you are. It's that you're playful and willing."

She moans as he plants his mouth on hers, but she soon breaks it with: "When you were a teenager, did you have fantasies of doing it on a beach?"

He kisses her again, and they get hot 'n heavy for a few moments before he pulls away. "Kate, when I was a teenager, I had fantasies of doing it everywhere."

"Hmm. I think I did too." She kisses him passionately, and this time he moans, more from what she just said than their kiss. He slips a hand around her waist and rolls them onto their sides. Their tongues meet briefly, but he ends it before he loses control. "When did you lose your virginity," he wonders.

"Oh, we're going to share sex secrets now?" She grins and continues, "I was 16, and it wasn't that bad. But then, when I was 17, I had better." She swirls her fingers in his chest hair. "How old were you?"

"19. I had a steady girlfriend in high school, but we never got to that step, and I never pressured her. I wasn't sure if I was ready either." He begins rubbing her softly below her waist strap, almost wandering to her rear. "But…my 19th birthday…more than a year after ending it with that girl… I had a party with a few buddies and my girlfriend of only a couple months. The guys had girls over too. It was a fun night."

"With drinking, no doubt."

"Of course. And my girlfriend and I were so ready to cross that line. She had decided my birthday would be the perfect time. It wasn't her first time, so she had to coach me a bit, but really, it was a pretty good drunk time. Not too drunk since I remember it."

Kate smiles and elaborates: "It was my boyfriend's first time too, so we didn't know what we were doing. I had some idea of how I liked things because I had learned as a how to use my fingers. If you get my drift." He nods with excitement and has to take a few deep breaths. Her hand slides down his chest and abs slowly to eventually squeeze his waist.

"So you're an expert with your hands…on yourself?"

She flashes a naughty grin and continues, "He knew a little what he was doing, I think. We were in his bedroom, so it's not like it was some place out of the blue, like his car. He didn't even have a car yet. We were prepared. It was when his parents were gone for the weekend. And the morning after we did it, it was kinda awkward. We broke up later that week. He wanted more sex, and I didn't. He didn't pressure me too much, but the whole experience made it clear there wasn't anything real between us."

"Sucks that your first time is memorable for not-so-good reasons." Rick feels for her because his story was much better, happier.

Kate smiles and kisses him. "It's okay. 'Cause look where I am now. You know what I can do in and out of the sheets." She winks at him, and he grabs her for a fierce kiss. He lets her go quickly, though. "Wait. You said you fantasized about doing it everywhere when you were a teen? Before or after your disastrous first time?"

"Before my first time and after my third time. Really, after my second time, sex just kept getting better. I was with a guy who knew what he was doing. And he taught me so much. But I think I'm still learning." She kisses him and whispers, "I like learning what you like, what you want, and there is so much to share with you." She kisses him again, and he rolls onto his back with his arms around her holding her against him.

"Like what," he stutters as she nips his neck.

She sits up, straddling him, and says, "You got that pool story out of me last night."

"I didn't get all the details, though," he mutters," looking away, not wanting to see her annoyed expression.

"You're lucky you even got the second pool party from me." She glares at him.

"True," he elongates while moving his hands over her thighs. He looks at her puzzled, asking, "But really…you imagined doing it everywhere…like a guy would?"

"Why is that so difficult for you to believe?"

"I thought teenage girls focus more on how, when, where, and with whom their first time will be. Not…"

"Well, some teenage girls are just as horny as teenage guys." She smirks and continues, "I've always been a sexual girl." She leans down to suck on his neck, causing him to groan. She stops to use her bedroom voice in his ear, "I love sex, but I've never had sex on a beach before." All her words go straight to his cock, which she feels pressing firmly against her. She purrs seductively and sucks on his earlobe.

"Your dream is about to come true," he somehow manages to spit out in a suave voice.

"Oh, I'm certain of that," she whispers. He shudders at the slick slide of her tongue right below his ear, and he thrusts his groin at her. She sits up again and says, "Settle down. And don't talk."

She wasn't intimidating enough. "But –" he starts to speak.

"Don't. Talk." Oh yes, she meant it this time.

"Bossy Beckett," he whispers with a smirk, barely loud enough for her to hear.

But she does. She rakes her fingernails down his chest, painfully slowly, and after circling a nipple, she pulls and twists it between two fingers. She takes pleasure in his loud groaning gasp.

She thrusts against him while her hands clutch his biceps, and they both gasp. "You want more?" He can't talk, so he nods a 'yes'. She grins like a Cheshire cat and responds, "Of course you do."

His hands slip up to the straps of her bottoms, and she moans, knowing how he's still dying to get her suit off. "No," she says simply.

"No?" This makes her grab his hands roughly and hold them down near his head.

"No! I do not need help with that." He reaches up to press his lips to hers. She moans and deepens the kiss with her tongue stretching into his mouth. But just as quickly as she thrusts her tongue in, she breaks away and nips his jaw. He groans with frustration, mainly from not being allowed to undo her suit.

He tries to kiss her again, but she sits up, letting go of his hands. His fingers sneak up her thighs. She never said 'no touching'. Ahhh, her skin feels so good in the sun.

She's watching his hands and asks, "Are you going to behave?"

He nods his head 'yes' and then shakes his head 'no'. All with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes but has to admit that she's impressed with how long he's staying quiet. Except for that simple 'no'. "Well, what am I going to do if I can't trust you?"

He looks adorable as he shrugs his shoulders.

"I should reward you for being quiet."

He nods his head with excitement, wanting anything she has to give him. She's already given him a beach blowjob. What will she do now?

She grins and teases, "Ahh yeahhh…you're excited now." Her dainty fingers move over his hands, which are resting on her thighs, up to her waist, and over the front of her bottoms. Her eyes never leave his face. One set of fingers rub herself gently though her suit, and he's hoping her hand moves underneath. Instead, her hands continue their journey, moving up her delicious skin and over her breasts, pausing to grope them roughly. She moans, and he does too, obviously enjoying the show.

Her fingers slide up her chest and neck to pull on her halter strap. His mouth drops as she arches her back, tilts her head back, and reaches to untie the strap. She holds the straps for a couple moments, leaving him in suspense. Then, she slowly lowers them, thus lowering her top, unveiling the mounds he's been eyeing up all day. His gaze hovers there for a few moments, taking note of how beautiful they look in the sunlight. And then he takes note of how she's smiling at him, feeling so free to get naked outside on a beach with him. It makes his cock twitch and harden more.

"You're beautiful." He forgets not to speak. He abruptly grabs her and sits up to kiss her, press her forcefully against him, and untie the strap at her back. Her arms snake around him, and she's moaning uncontrollably.

He tosses away her top and shoves a hand between her legs, massaging her hot spot through her suit. She groans and thrusts her tongue in and out of his mouth. He takes his hand away, and she slows down their kissing, trying to suck some air into her lungs but still wanting her lips on his.

He's the one to break away completely. His lips move to her neck, and she tilts her head back with a moan. It feels even hotter to have his mouth there because of the sun already warming it. He thrusts his manhood at her, and she groans. She doesn't think she can handle this anymore. She needs him.

The next thing she knows, she's being pushed down onto the blanket and he's hovering over her. He gives her an adoring smile before placing a few chaste kisses on her chest. His lips move to her nearest breast and sucks on it hungrily. She gasps harshly when her nipple becomes wet from his soft lips. He sucks slowly, driving her insane. "Mmm! Mm! Mmmmmm…" She keeps moaning as his mouth travels to her other breast. He kisses around her nipple before swirling his tongue over it. "Ohhh…ahh yeahhh!" She's enjoying this immensely.

Once he's left her mounds and focuses on the rest of her gorgeous torso skin, he murmurs, "There's more where that came from. I'll show you who's boss."

"I heard that!" She tries using an irked tone. Really, she does. But she's enduring so much pleasure… "Please keep going," she exclaims breathlessly. Where did that come from, she wonders.

He moans, pleased with how far gone she is. His tongue runs along her skin at the edge of her bottoms. His tongue dips underneath, making her gasp sharply. "You want more?"

She tilts her head to see him. The look on her face says everything: how hot and bothered she is; how much she wants him to continue; how she can barely speak. His face turns smug, and before she can speak, his tongue is between her legs, working her through her swimsuit. "Oh God, oh God," she calls out.

Just as soon as he's tonguing her, he's stopping and pulling on the top edge of her suit with his teeth. She collects herself and props herself up on her elbows. "At this point, we both want those off," she declares.

He smolders and says in a low tone, "You wanted these off before I started doing things to you." He brings his fingers to the straps at her waist and begins untying them. "And you liked the things I did to you."

"I'm not stroking your ego right now," she warns.

"Your moans told me everything. Really, though, I'm simply memorizing what you like."

"Haven't you memorized enough by now?"

"No." He could never get enough of her reactions to his hands and mouth on her. He finishes his task, and as he tosses the moist material aside, she breathes and moans with relief. She falls flat on the blanket, bends her knees, and opens her legs. He can't breathe. The sight of Kate Beckett splayed under the bright sun on a beach _completely naked_…

"Cat got your tongue, Castle?"

He mentally slaps himself and ogles her body while sliding his hands up her thighs, inching so close to her heated nether region. He locks eyes with hers and runs two fingers over her clit and inside her wet trench. Her eyes widen, and she arches her back from his fingers moving in and out of her. "Ahhh yes! Yes!" She throws her head back and moves her hips with his fingers. "Mmmm…you like that," he moans.

He likes it too. His shorts are feeling just a little too tight. Their final obstacle needs to be dealt with, and they both know it.

He removes his fingers from her, much to her disappointment. "Took them away too soon?"

"Mmhmm!" She nods 'yes' furiously and breathes hotly, "Get your damn shorts off, Castle." She sits up on her knees with anticipation. She gasps when he drags his swim trunks down, exposing his erection. He lets out a breath of relief. He drops the trunks onto his bag and watches her smile and resume laying on the blanket, the ocean splashing far from her side. He waggles his eyebrows and moves on top of her. She immediately kisses him soundly and runs her hands up and down his back. Their lower regions collide. She bends her knees, and he finds his way inside her warm depths. They both moan, and their kissing only heats up, their mouths moving wildly. If he knew she was thinking that, he would agree.

They hold onto each other tightly, and one of her hands wander to his rear, squeezing it, forcing him to glide further inside her. This causes her to break the kiss with a loud groan. He begins pumping in and out of her, and she believes that this is what heaven feels like in the living world.

She kisses his neck and manages to whisper, "Beach. Magic."

He gives her a grin and then moans when she starts moving her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. This is definitely something they both like. Neither have to question it.

The crashing of waves, the beaming sunlight, the sounds of two lovers uniting in physical bliss. This particular Hamptons beach has never seen such happiness before. A joint fantasy is coming true, and what could be better?

Kate groans as she feels her body closing in on its sexual peak. She throws her head back and spreads her legs more, stretching them up in the air. Rick moans deeply while ravishing her neck with his sucking lips. He pants hot air onto her already heated skin, and he feels closer to combustion.

This is not only two bodies joined on the beach. It's two hearts; two souls; two strong beings with immense passion for each other.

Her legs quiver. His hands grip her back firmly. Her inner walls clench around him. He lets out a groan, and she does it again. His eyes lock with hers, and neither can look away. He pumps her harder, faster, and he lets go, pouring his fluid inside her, calling out her name over and over. His body shakes rapidly, hips still moving, and she looses control. Orgasm rocks her body as her nails dig into his back and her legs fall to wrap around him. She cries out "Castle" more times than she can count, and she can't let go of him. She doesn't want to.

They maintain eye contact as they ride out their peaks and gradually settle down. When she can finally speak again, she whispers, "Whoa. Wow." He places a kiss on her neck and moans with content. He nuzzles her neck and murmurs, "Best sex ever."

"Mmmm. Dream come true, huh?" She pets his hair and rubs the back of his neck softly.

"Ohh yeah." He smiles, which she feels. She sighs happily

If his body is crushing hers, neither of them seem to care. He'd care if she complained or if she wasn't keeping them together.

Eventually, she does release him, and he takes a breath before sitting up, completely disconnecting them. He looks to the ocean, watching it for a few moments, getting lost in the beauty of the vast blue and the sound of the waves. She simply lays there watching him with a smile. When he looks back to her, he can't help but smirk. "Relaxed?"

"More than ever," she answers. Her smile grows and she adds, "Oh, and I memorize what you like too."

He leers at her. "You better." She chuckles, and the subject of what they like is dropped. For now. "Need some more sunscreen on you," he inquires.

She narrows her eyes at him. "You just want to rub lotion all over my body."

"So what if I do?" He grins and waggles his eyebrows.

Kate laughs and lifts her leg to rub her foot on his thigh. "Don't you think we should head back to the house? We've been here all day."

"Yeahhh…we could use a shower," Rick says in agreement.

She gives him a look and replies, "Castle, no. I will shower, and then you will shower."

He groans with disappointment. "That's not being a good energy-saver." He runs his hand over her leg affectionately.

"Yah huh. We'll be saving up our energy for more action later."

"More- More action?" He stares as she moves to grab her cover-up and slip it over her head. When their eyes lock again, she winks at him.

"Get moving, Castle. Showers and then a nap. How's that sound?" She nudges his thigh, and that gets him to redress and help her pack up their beach items. He pauses at one point to kiss her because he has to and because he can. She kisses back with a smile.

"The beach is definitely-," he says as they take a final glance at the ocean and make their way to the house.

"Magical?" She completes for him.

He smiles at her and takes her hand in his, interlocking his fingers with hers. "Too cliché?"

She giggles while shaking her head. "The pool is magical. The beach is magical. I mean… Let's just put it out there that everything here is magical. Okay?"

"Works for me." He loves that she can share that sentiment with him. Especially since it's only her first trip here. The first of many, he hopes.


	5. Dinner

**AN: Here it is, finally: proof that not every chapter of this story is sexual.**

**Okay, so it gets a **_**little**_** sexual. (Isn't that what you all love?)**

**However, please enjoy the romance and humor.**

**I can't promise when the next chapter will be up. I'm so sorry I'm slow, but this is how I am with a project that goes on for a while. I can promise that I won't leave this story unfinished. I'm determined.**

**I threw in a line for the Frozen Heat readers. Can you spot it?**

She's cooking.

Kate Beckett is actually cooking.

Dinner. For him. For them.

And Rick Castle cannot believe it.

He's hanging back, watching her, swirling around the wine she gave him. He's entranced by how seamlessly she's moving about in his Hamptons kitchen. She knows what she's doing, and if she doesn't know where something is – and he can tell when she doesn't – she opts not to ask for help, just searches until she finds whatever it is. Him being him, he'd like to speak up when she's searching, but he doesn't want to disrupt the intricate dance she's conducting.

They did what she said – separate showers and then a nap on the master bed together. After swimming in the ocean, frolicking around while taking pictures, and having super hot beach sex, they needed some rest. But she woke up sooner than him. She left him asleep to start preparing dinner. It's the least she could do for him since he's sharing his beach home with her. Plus, she does enjoy cooking. Work usually keeps her from making large meals, unfortunately.

She is cooking lasagna, preparing a salad, and toasting garlic bread. He's never seen her cook before, and he knows a pasta dinner isn't that complicated, but still…she's making him dinner. He doesn't know how not to be stunned from this, but he hopes it doesn't show on his face. He doesn't think it does because every now and then she glances up to give him a smile. She notices how mesmerized he is with her. But she stays silent, remaining focused on her tasks. She is surprised with how quiet he is, though.

And then he opens his mouth.

"Want me to put on some music," he asks.

"If you can't stand the silence, don't be afraid to say something," she replies with a smirk.

"I'm not. I'm just… I don't want to distract you."

"You won't."

"Music would still be nice," he says.

"Then put some on. Soft rock, perhaps?" She breaks from her "work" to sip her wine. "Delicious," she declares. When she hears the music bellowing into the kitchen, she's puzzled. "_Bolero_?" She gives him a curious look as he saunters back to her.

He smirks and informs her, "It's a surefire, panties on the floor, bedroom seducer. You didn't know that?"

She scoffs. "You honestly believe you need a bedroom-seducing piece of music during this weekend?"

"From what I've experienced so far, no. But it doesn't hurt to hear it anyway."

She waltzes around the counter to him and kisses his lips softly. "I guess not," she whispers, sultry enough to spur a frenzy within him. She kisses him again, and he ogles her as she returns to her cooking duties.

Her sleeveless dress flatters her figure fabulously with a bright red and white pattern. It really isn't that short, but on her it sure looks like it. Her heels add to the illusion, making her legs even longer. Damn, those legs! He loves them, fantasies about them, and respects them. They're strong, sturdy, and sexy as hell. This evening, they are bare. Just for him, he surmises. He anticipates the moment he can feel them and wrap them around him. Now, he's imagining her entire body bare and sprawled on their bed. Hmm, maybe he should offer her a massage. It'd be a win-win for them both.

He carefully makes his way closer to her but is still giving her the space she needs. He's on the same side on the kitchen as her, leaning against the counter. He sips his wine and resumes ogling her gams. Soon, his eyes roam over her entire body. She is a gorgeous woman, and he's grateful for her. And also the fact that she left her hair loose. How is it that he has this woman in his life and his heart?

She finishes what she's doing, and they have time to spare as the lasagna cooks. She drinks some more wine and while not facing him, chides him: "Stop staring, Castle." She chuckles at him as she turns to him.

He strides to her quietly, sets his glass on the island, and places a hand on her cheek, bringing her mouth to his in a soft, barely-there kiss. The next press of his lips to hers is firmer, and she tilts her head to deepen their liplock. He moans, and her lips blossom into a smile, which ultimately ends the kiss. Their lips smack together several more times, kiss after kiss after kiss, and she's got him smiling too.

"I couldn't help but stare," he says softly.

"I know," she whispers.

As they enjoy their meal at the dining table, he admits to her, "I didn't know you could cook."

She's about to sip more wine but stops and replies, "You should pay more attention, Castle." She grins and holds her glass further from her mouth. "Care to make a toast?" She figures it's something he would do. He's such a romantic.

"I honestly can't believe I haven't done one yet." She laughs, and he raises his glass to hers. He locks eyes with hers and says, "To my amazing chef of a girlfriend."

She glances away for a moment, feeling a slight blush take over. She thinks she'll never get use to the attention he gives her. Her eyes return to his, and she responds, "You want me to toast to myself? You know how weird that is?"

"Well, then you make your own toast. And hurry, because my arm's getting tired."

She smirks at that and takes a moment to think, partly to torment him. "Here's to…our murder-free weekend vacation. How it could get any better, I don't know."

"Perfect." They share a loving look and clink glasses. They're still gazing as they take their gulps.

Returning to their food, he comments, "Really, this is delicious. Everything. Thank you so much."

"Always," she responds softly.

That makes him stare adoringly at her, and a smile forms on her face. No words are needed to express the deep love that is in the air. They're both feeling it, and as much as they want to kiss right now, they don't. The table between them is their obstacle, and they know there is all the time in the world for kissing later.

After finishing his second portion of lasagna, Rick clutches his belly lightly and says, "I'm full. I'm sure this time. Again, thank you." He raises his glass to her and finishes his wine. "Let me clean up."

"We can clean up together."

Once finished putting leftovers away and filling the dishwasher, Kate watches her writer boy strut to her and pull her into a sweet kiss. He wraps his arms around her and dips her, not too far or he'd drop her.

He breaks the kiss as he brings her back up, leaving her breathless. He takes her hand and says, "Come on."

He leads her to the couch and gestures for her to sit. He goes to turn off the music and grabs the TV remote. "Want to see if there's a good movie on?"

She kicks off her heels and grins as he sits behind her. He brings his leg up beside her, leaning it against the couch. "You really want to watch TV right now," she inquires while stretching her legs and lying against him.

He lifts his other leg to lay it on the couch and defends his suggestion: "Don't think of it as watching TV. We might find a romantic movie to go along with our lovely meal, which I've probably thanked you enough for."

"You're sharing your vacation home with me. I thought dinner would show you my appreciation. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Always. You have no idea how happy I am that you're here."

His arms come around her arms and chest, the remote still clutched in his hand, and her hands grip his wrists.

"I might," she whispers.

He hums with content and kisses her temple.

Two hands joined together rest on her thigh. Her free hand squeezes his bicep. His free hand points the remote to the TV. He's flipping through channels. They're having trouble agreeing on a movie, and he has reached the beginning of the channels. He stops when she says, "Let's just forget it."

The news is on, and one who pens fiction for a living cannot be swayed away from an interesting story.

"Look at this. A guy fell into some guy's pool. And the guy had been shot."

Both of them pay attention to the news story, feeling the allure of dead bodies and murder. "I think that guy lives a few houses down," Rick says about the person who was interviewed.

"Well, that can't be unheard of in a location like this. A murdered man ending up in someone else's pool," Kate says.

"Right. It could've happened here. Could've been my pool." He shuts the TV off and plops the remote on the coffee table. "Can you imagine…"

"…our romantic weekend getting interrupted by a murder? I can, and I'm so glad it didn't happen."

"Me too. Would've been awful." He pauses to muddle through his thoughts. "But fun," he winds up adding.

"Fun?" She tilts her head up to see his face.

"Yeah. Isn't it fun solving murders with me?"

She doesn't dispute that, but she sheds some light. "This isn't my jurisdiction. We wouldn't and won't be solving any murders here."

"Buzzkiller."

"No. The buzzkiller would be the dead body in your pool."

"Yes. Major buzzkiller. Imagine that happening last night when we were..."

"Oh my God, no!" She twists her neck more to bite his neck.

He gasps and exclaims, "Apples!"

She chuckles and explains, "A weekend without a murder to solve – that's why I left the city." She plants of soft kiss on the spot she bit.

"You didn't leave so you could have me all to yourself?" His free hand rubs her abdomen, waist, and thigh.

"Mmmm…that too. I guess."

"You guess?" He trails the hand up her body between her breasts. He runs two fingers over the skin of her sternum and along her breasts, barely touching the edging of her dress.

She takes a long, deep breath, feeling affected by his touch. "Mmhmm."

"I know better than that," he murmurs sexily.

"Mmhmm." She closes her eyes, presses her nose to his neck, and revels in his fingers reaching inside to gently scrape the top of her breast.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight? You're gorgeous all the time, but you're very attractive in this dress." He cradles her other boob in his other hand outside of the dress. No movement; he just has his hand pressed there.

"I knew you'd like it," she says with a smile.

"Want me to show you how much I like it?"

"Haven't we done _that_ enough," she wonders with an eyeroll. Her face turns from annoyed to pleasured when the fingers underneath her dress move over her nipple.

"Says the girl who was very horny when she was an adolescent." He tugs at her nipple, eliciting a groan from her. "I know you want it just as much as I do."

"Maybe more."

"Impossible," he declares.

"You mean improbable."

"Oooh, it turns me on when you correct my use of words."

"You're the wordsmith. You should know better." She bites his neck again, grinning when she hears "Apples, Beckett!" She tries sitting up, but he still has his hands on her. She smirks and turns to see the smirk on his face. What ends up happening is him sliding her straps down. She giggles and says, "You're think you're getting lucky on this couch?"

"Why do you always play hard to get? We've been pursuing each other for far too long. You should just give in to me."

She scoffs while thinking he's delusional for believing that she was pursuing him. "Where's the fun in that?" She gives him a sexy wink and pulls up one of her straps. The other continues hanging off her shoulder as she stands, surprised when he doesn't yank her back to him.

He follows her, per habit, around to the back of the couch, and she says, "You want me to give in? Fine." She reaches for his belt, undoing it and his jeans. "I'll give in…if you give in." A sex-crazed look covers her face.

"Oh, I am all in, Kate," he says in that low, sexy tone that would make any woman wet.

Her hand dips into his pants and boxers.

How could he not be in?


	6. Another Day, Another Shell

He slips his hands to her lower back, and they stare into each other's eyes until the heat between them becomes too unbearable. He grabs her and pulls her to him aggressively, making them both gasp. In that motion, he thrusts his groin at her, and she groans sexually as he leans in to plant his mouth on hers.

They kiss fervently. He holds her close with one hand while the other moves to her thigh, lifting it and palming it roughly. He thrusts again, and her groan breaks the kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck, and he moves her to the back of the couch. Attacking her neck with his delicious mouth, he humps her to no end, hitting her just right between her legs.

They don't know how things became so heated and fast, but with them the passion is always high. They shared a lovely, romantic dinner and some relaxation on the couch. It seemed they were taking their time, enjoying each other's company like they had all the time in the world. But once he touches her or she kisses him, all bets are off – they develop an intense appetite for each other. They can't be slow.

His lips suck her luscious skin, much to her enjoyment, but she breathlessly reminds him, "No hickeys!" Her breath is ragged, but he knows she'll fulfill her promise to hurt him if he ever marked her in a viewable area. So, he hurries his mouth south to the side of her bare breast; he had already pushed her dress to her waist. He sucks hard, and it's enough to unleash an extremely loud groan from her. Plus, he's still hitting her under her dress, and it's fiercely arousing enough that she could fall into ecstasy.

"God, Castle…" She releases a cry as she feels him leaving his mark.

"Don't wear anything low-cut for a while," he informs her with a smirk.

"You bad boy," she says in a husky non-threatening tone.

"You like it," he murmurs before kissing her again.

Their tongues mingle immediately, and her hands return to his pants, pushing them and his boxers down far enough to uncover his most vital parts. She wraps a leg around him, and his hardness comes into contact with hot, moist flesh. He just now realizes that she isn't wearing panties.

He eases his lips apart from hers and nips at her jaw. "God, woman…you've been naked under this dress the whole time?" He can't control his heavy breathing, and the look he gives her is pure lust.

"Why bother wearing underwear when we're the only ones here?"

"And since we're the only ones here, we can't get caught, so I can just go ahead and do this." He lines himself up with her entrance and slams into her. They both gasp and groan harshly. He wastes no time in pounding her, sliding in and out of her womanhood. Oh God, it feels so fucking good!

She wraps an arm around his waist while the hand attached to her other arm clutches his shoulder. She tilts her head back and closes her eyes, the power of his pumps overwhelming her. It's only a few moments until she's bringing her head up to gaze at him. He's panting up a storm as he holds onto her, his hands bracing her back. He picks up his pace, and she bites her lip in a long moan.

"See how great it is to give in," he asks in a whisper, "I knew you were just as turned on as I was."

"Uhh huh." She can't speak right now. She can't remember what they were doing before this. She's thinking they've should've just held off on dinner and done this first. She's moving her hips with his, and she cannot believe the intense pleasure his huge manhood gives her with each thrust.

He can't believe how good it is either. He's fucking her against the back of the couch in his Hamptons home, and dear God, her walls clenching around him… How is it that this is real life? The writer and his muse fusing their passion together in sexual harmony – how did that finally become a common occurrence?

Neither could answer those questions. Neither could answer anything right now. They're completely caught up in each other and with how fantastic they feel.

Just a little more pumping and grinding, and she's plunging over the edge, shrieking with an intensity he's not familiar with. Her walls clench him tightly, and he screams her name as he dives after her, erupting inside her.

The house is eerily silent except for their loud, rough sex calls.

Extremely out of breath, she manages to say, "You'd think (_breathing_) we haven't been (_breathing_) having sex (_breathing_) all weekend." She takes a couple breaths. "Or in a while."

"I know," he responds, not being capable of saying anything else in his current erratic state.

When they're finally calm and can stand apart from one another, she grins at him and readjusts her dress. "I can't believe we just did that."

"Don't be so surprised," he replies, pulling up his boxers and pants, "We both know you can't resist me."

Kate's eyes narrow at him. "Was that a challenge, or were you just being cocky…_again_?"

Rick looks a little like a deer caught in headlights, not sure what the right answer is. "I was being truthful," he finally says.

She crosses her arms in front of her and responds, "Mmmhmm," not agreeing with his so-called truth. Though, in her mind she is.

"Well you have to agree that giving in to me was worth it." That makes her roll her eyes, and he starts retreating to the kitchen, the word 'dessert' somewhere on his tongue. She follows close behind and smacks his rear-end. "Oooh! Someone's still frisky," he comments.

She can't help but smile. "Someone's mind is still in the gutter."

"Pretty hard to cleanse my mind after what we just did," he replies matter-of-factly. "And hey, I did get lucky on that couch."

"Shut up and go find some dessert for us." She continues following him into the kitchen and leans against the counter.

"Even if it's just Oreo Cakesters and milk," he inquires, pulling the box from a cabinet.

"Sounds perfect."

They smile at one another, and he sets his hand over his heart. "You were meant to be my partner."

She crosses the room to kiss him. "So I can keep you in line, right?"

"Yes."

She shakes her head, laughing, and takes the Oreo box from him.

The next morning, she's the first to awake. She's tempted to wake him in a special way that she knows he'd like, but it's only 7 AM. He'd hate being woken so early while on their vacation. But she cannot fall back to sleep, despite her attempt via snuggling up to Castle. She lies with him for what seems like a half-hour, but sleep just doesn't materialize.

She lets him be. She watches him as she stands naked at his bedside. He's so peaceful. She would hate disturbing him. As calm and handsome as his face is, her eyes cannot help but stray to his neck, chest, and arms. Mmmm, those big biceps. She stares at the edge of the sheet resting low on his waist, her mind wandering to more southern parts. She bites her lip and then grins while shaking her head, not believing how quickly she can get worked up over him.

Continuing on her morning journey, Kate quietly uses the bathroom and finds shorts and a tight tank-top to wear. She wraps her hair up in a messy bun as she walks out of the room. She ends up at the beach jogging and basking in the sunrise. She thought a good power walk would be great, but a burst of energy lifted her feet and legs into a run. She doesn't know how long she's out here, being without a watch or her phone. When she realizes how much time must have past, she hopes Rick isn't awake and worried about her disappearance.

At some point after her start back, she slows to a walk, beginning her cool-down. She's gazing at the beautiful ocean while trekking, and she smiles brightly despite still being out-of-breath. Her mind reflects on her entire time here, and she feels a blush rising on her cheeks. Nothing but sex, almost, this entire weekend. She can't be shocked about that.

She slows down once she's back on home turf, and she stands at the water's edge for a bit, watching the waves and the seashells getting shuffled in the surf. She thinks about yesterday's shell from Rick while grinning and biting her lip. He's very thoughtful and romantic. She glances down to spot a shell for him, but changes her mind, deciding that she'll leave the shells to him. There are other ways for her to show how she cares for him.

And this morning, it begins with breakfast.

Walking back into the house, she's glad to see that he's not up. She doesn't hear him either, but that doesn't mean he isn't awake and missing her. She heads upstairs to check on him and pokes her head through the door to see that he is indeed still sleeping. She smiles and waltzes back downstairs to prepare a coffee, egg, bacon, potato, and toast feast.

Coffee first, always.

When Rick finally makes his way downstairs, he smiles at the scent of bacon and egg and…mmmm…coffee. "I smell something I like. Multiple somethings. Besides you," he says, entering the kitchen.

"You wouldn't like how I smell right now. I'm all sweaty," she replies hastily. She turns her head to look at him with a smile. "Hey, sleepy boy."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Man, Kate. All man right here." He gives her a smirk, and she puts her focus back on cooking. "And you sweaty sounds good…"

"Sure it does." She's not surprised he said that. She pours him a cup of coffee and presents it to him with a kiss to his cheek. "I went for a jog on the beach because I couldn't get back to sleep."

He takes a sip and says, "Thank you." Sitting at the counter, he asks, "What time did you wake up?"

"It was around 7. I got up maybe 15 minutes later. I tried falling back to sleep but couldn't. Even snuggling with you didn't work."

"Mmm, you are such a snuggler," he mumbles before taking another sip.

"Well, it's obvious you are one, especially when you wear that." She loves his blue robe and black pajama bottoms with red trim. She's noticed his lack of shirt underneath, and she likes that even more. She takes a sip from her coffee and begins crowding two plates with the delicious food.

"Care for a snuggle session after breakfast? I missed out on waking up with you."

"I have to shower."

"That works too. I could use one."

"Yeah, I bet." She knows him. He just wants to get naked and wet with her and stare at her soapy body. She won't admit that she wants the same with him.

"I seriously do. After last night's sex…my body needs cleaning." He puts on such an innocent face as his plate and utensils land in front of him. "Wow. You made dinner last night. You didn't have to make breakfast."

"I wanted to." But her smile becomes a suspicious look. "I know your intentions aren't pure for showering." She takes her plate, utensils, and coffee to the place beside him and sits down. She digs into her scrambled eggs as he stares at her with an exasperated open mouth, feigning surprise. He swallows and replies, "I promise to wash every area of your body."

"I'll hold you to that." She feels his lips pressing to her shoulder, and that gets her smiling again.

Rick finds himself walking along the beach alone a few hours later. Clouds are beginning to move in, but they're white and fluffy. No storm in sight. He's baffled that she didn't come out here with him, choosing instead to read from her current book. In fact, she kicked him out because, she claimed, that he'd distract her.

And she's right. He probably would.

She also said that being out on the beach alone was nice and refreshing for her, and she wanted the same experience for him. But he isn't as comfortable being alone as she is. Even when he's writing, he isn't alone due to his mind running rampant with his characters. He does not prefer it, especially not with her to hang out with, but little does she know, isolation on a beach is not foreign to him.

He let her read in silence and saw this as an opportunity to find today's shell for her and ponder over his note. He wants both to be different from yesterday. A new type of shell and fresh words to melt her heart. Or possibly make her laugh.

He walks barefoot along the surf in his shorts and tight grey t-shirt, searching for the right shell and enjoying the sound of the crashing waves. He eventually ends up at the same spot he always retreats to when he needs some space or to refresh his authoring brain or to simply relax.

This spot is uniquely his because he's never brought anyone to it, not even Alexis.

It's even more private than the rest of the beach because a grassy hill blocks it. The hill grows higher as it meets land and sand dunes across from the sea. A cliff lies at the opposite side of this stretch of beach, and there's a small cave attached. Rick has only ventured a couple feet inside. He never wanted to explore alone because doing it with a partner would be better. Maybe someday he'll explore with Kate.

A spot on a beach is peaceful no matter what, but this particular location has to be the most peaceful because it's so secluded, it's not as windy, and the waves are not as rough. The sand feels extra soft, but that's most likely just his writer's brain caught up in the magic of this area.

He knows he has to bring Kate here. He can't imagine sharing this with anyone else. He never wanted to share it with Alexis because like a spirited little boy, he enjoyed having a private place to escape to. He also views this as being what romance stories are made of, a place to wine and dine the woman of his dreams and pretend they're at a beach in another country. Thus, Alexis is not the right person to bring here.

But Kate is.

When the time's right.

Would today be too soon? Too much for her?

He just wants to share everything with her.

When Rick returns to the house, he finds her asleep on the couch with her closed book on the coffee table. He can't help but stare at her sleepy face turned to the couch so that her cheek rests on the pillow. Loose strands of hair have fallen over her forehead – _so cute_. Her mouth hangs open a bit, and her breathing is very calm. It almost doesn't look like she's breathing at all, but one of her hands rises with her chest. Her legging-clad legs are curled up, so she's in half a fetal position. Her bare feet poke out from the black, and his eyes linger there. _She has such adorable feet._ And he's not a foot person. Kate's special. She has made him an everything person. His gaze travels back over every detail, and he gives her a warm, loving smile before retreating to write the note to go along with the seashell he's chosen for her.

And when the sleeping beauty awakens, the shell and note are right there on her book. It's only been a couple hours, but she feels like it's been all afternoon. She stretches her legs and rolls over, eyeing her gifts at once. She sits up and stretches her arms while looking around for her illustrious writer man. She hears him in the kitchen, and soon he's there with her, holding out a glass of Sangria.

She repositions her legs to sit Indian-style and is smiling while taking the glass. Her smile fades when instead of landing beside her, he opts for a big chair diagonal to her. He flashes her a sly smile and drinks from his glass. She thanks him and takes a sip. "Mm, that's really good." She drinks some more and leans foreword to set her glass down and retrieve her little gifts.

His eyes never leave her as wonder and joy and love wash over her face. Today's seashell is a reddened scallop shell. She loves it, of course. How could she not? It's from him. The note is on a small piece of paper in blue ink, and the grin that forms on her face says exactly how she feels about it.

_Red brings out all your glorious features. Being with you…I feel red passion._

"Very saucy, Castle," she comments with a mischievous look.

He grins and replies, "Just writing what I feel."

She clutches both items as she reaches for her Sangria, sneaking a look to him before sipping from her glass. "Red passion, huh?"

"Oh definitely."

"Mmmm. And the first part…you mean when I wear red."

"Yes. You look amazing in red." He waggles his eyebrows, causing seduction to wash over her face.

"So do you," she whispers hotly.

"Don't you dare get me riled up now, evil temptress."

They continue sipping their drinks as they talk.

"Why?" Her eyes narrow at him.

"I'm going to take you somewhere."

She gasps. "Somewhere we can't have sex. Shocking, Castle!" She bursts into laughter.

He rolls his eyes. "Someone can't hold her liquor," he mumbles. He catches her glare and hastily adds, "I take it back."

"Mmmhmm!" She takes her time with another sip and then asks, "Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you."

"Should I change?"

"You have a skirt with you?"

"Um, yeah." She looks at him puzzled.

"That's just my preference." He winks at her.

She shakes her head at him and believes there must be a plan forming in that cunning mind of his. "Do I have to be all dolled up?"

"No, not at all. We'll be outside. You'll love it, Kate."


End file.
